The Hero's Inevitable Death
by FalseOrdeals
Summary: Finally, the war was over. The war had left scars on everyone. That was true, even to Jaune. However, it was now time to enjoy the peace that was approaching. It was time for everyone to heal from their wounds, to help rebuild the entire world. Except the problem was that Jaune couldn't do any of those things. A fatal wound would end his life soon. His time as hero was ending.


**Author's Note**

 **This story idea came up while I was drunk with my friends. So already, this should tell you that this story will be amazing. (No sarcasm at all. No, really.) I don't really have much to say, so I'll just keep the AN short.**

 **As it seems to be tradition with all my other works, the first chapter will be short. Also, I suck at writing action scenes.**

 **I hope you guys at least find this interesting.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A shaky breath of air left his lungs as he stood up. Jaune surveyed the field in which all of his comrades were scattered about. This was it. It was the last battle that would determine everything. He looked at every single face that he laid his eyes upon, engraving their faces into his memories. The survivor count, one that was already too low, would decrease again after.

As the ground shook, everyone knew what was coming. Everyone turned their heads into the distance, focusing on the incoming cloud of black mass. Audible gulps and cries could be heard. It was expected. This damned war had been going on for too long. So many people had died. They all focused their attention back towards their leader, Jaune Arc.

As the war continued, Jaune had become a leader. At first, it was what he wanted. He wanted to be the one that would lead the charge. The one that people would depend on. As he achieved more miracles, the pressure grew. As the pressure grew, he no longer wanted the position of leader. It was too much. The hopes and dreams, the future and outcome, everything rode upon his shoulders. It was to the point where he couldn't stand up straight with pride anymore.

The expectations, the pressure, it was all too much. He was so sick and tired of everything. He just wanted it to end.

It was too often that nightmares plagued his dreams and mind. Every damned passing moment, his mind would play the most horrendous possibilities. It showed the future in which they lost. The future where all of them perished, haunted by their comrades that were sacrificed earlier. In his nightmares, these comrades would haunt him, asking why he couldn't win the war even with their sacrifices.

He stared at the sky, lips quivering as he met the expectant looks of his comrades. After this, it was over. So he would deliver his role as leader one last time. He prayed for strength, praying towards his lost comrades, praying to anything that would help them win.

He prayed to Pyrrha.

He wished she was here with him. He wished that he moved during that accursed day, wishing that he stopped her death. If only she was here. He could shoulder all the pain, the expectations. She would help shoulder everything with him. He knew she would do that. However, there was no point in thinking of what could have been. Right now, he could only focus on the upcoming battle.

"Why are we still here, fighting? Are we all here just to suffer? Every day, every night, I can feel every wound that was inflicted upon me. The blood that I have lost, the comrades that I lost…, everything, it won't stop hurting. I'm reminded of them every second. It's as if they are all standing next to me, still alive. You feel it too, don't you? Let's fight for them. Let's not forget what we endured. We came this far alive with their sacrifices. Let's make sure to repay every one of them. Let's end this damned fucking war!" He raised Milóinto the air as he roared every single word.

Why he decided to inherit Pyrrha's weapon, he had no damned clue. It had hurt just as much as it helped him. He had engraved Pyrrha's every move and made it his own. He mastered the weapon. It hurt too much. Everytime he took out the weapon, he was reminded of her.

The roar of the army broke him out of his thoughts as he readied himself to lead the charge. The black mass had come much closer, and Jaune could now see the enemy. Grimm, Faunus, hunters and huntresses. He remembered when he was so naive, thinking that the only enemy in the world was the Grimm. No, the worst enemy was themselves.

Faunus weren't supposed to fight against Faunus. Hunters and huntresses weren't supposed to fight each other. None of this was supposed to happen. It was because of **her. That fucking bitch.** His grip tightened on the weapon as he saw Salem.

"Calm down." His eyes widened as he felt hands wrap around his own. Looking to the side, it was Ruby. She had changed too much. No longer was she the bright personality. Her eyes were clouded, filled with grief and maturity. She was right. He needed to calm down. With a deep breath, he roared the words that would start the final battle of Remnant.

"Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The battle was going to be lost like this. There was no way they could win a battle of attrition. The Grimm would spawn endlessly, and they would be overpowered. He needed to find Salem, and kill her. He had hoped that the army could stop the first waves of Grimm quickly, proceeding then to outnumber Salem. Of course things never went his way.

He slashed Miló downwards, cutting down the Faunus in front of him. His head turned around, searching for his target. Enemy after enemy was killed as Jaune swung his weapon around like a madman. He had finished impaling a Grimm as he saw her in the corner of his eyes.

It was as if the battlefield had slowed down. He had expected anger to control him. However, he felt too calm as he walked towards Salem. The one who was responsible for starting the war. The one who was responsible for the deaths of so many friends. The one who was responsible for everyone's suffering. He would kill her. He would kill that bitch.

Switching Miló into it's Xiphos form, he swung the sword at Salem's blindside. Black aura stopped the blow as she whipped her head in surprise. She killed the huntsman in front of her before focusing her attention to Jaune.

"You! If it wasn't for you, this war would have been won already!" Salem roared as she flicked her hands upwards. At the motion, black tendrils rose from the ground at a rapid pace. Jaune blocked the majority of them with his shield, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold his ground.

He lowered his shield slightly, eyes widening as he couldn't find Salem in front of him.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he felt something stab his calf. His balance shifted slightly. Jaune swung blindly behind him, trying to attack whatever it was that had damaged him. He bit his lower lip as he tried to keep his balance with his injured leg.

A chill ran down his spine as he saw a white blur. He rolled to the side in the nick of time. He quickly switched Miló into a rifle, aiming the weapon at Salem. Although his bullets landed, it seemed that no damage was being done.

Salem appeared in front of him as she chained a barrage of attacks. Jaune tried his best to parry and block the attacks, even attempting to counter with his own. He knew he was losing. He was being diced to bits, and if this continued any more, he would be unable to hold any longer. The killing blow would follow soon after. The damage that he was trading with her was too insignificant.

"JAUNE!" Hearing Ruby's voice, Jaune knew what she was trying to say. It was the burst that he needed. It would only last for a short while, but it was the only chance that he had. Slamming his shield down, Jaune let loose a force of aura around him, stunning Salem momentarily. It was all the time Ruby needed. She fired her dust infused shot at him. As he felt the bullet hit him, he gritted his teeth.

Instantly, he could feel the pain from his many cuts numbing. His body felt lighter, and he rushed forwards to meet Salem in another clash of blows. This time, they were even. However, Jaune had the slight advantage in that he did not feel pain. He pushed his body to the limit, swinging his weapon faster and faster.

He cut the black tendrils the moment they appeared, his weapon cutting deep into Salem's body. It still wasn't enough. As soon as he made the cut, the damage was repaired. He needed more, another boost.

And for once, his prayers were answered.

Black and white glyphs appeared around the two fighters, and Jaune didn't even need to look around to see who was doing this. It was Weiss, and she was debuffing Salem, while buffing Jaune at the same time. He smiled. This would be enough to beat Salem. He knew it. With a roar, he moved forward step by step, dropping his shield to pick up another sword on the battlefield.

Frustration was evident in Salem's face as she was forced to move in a more sluggish way. Jaune's attacks were cutting deeper and deeper, out damaging her recovery rate. She would have to abandon offence for the moment. She focused all of her aura in front of her, blocking one of the attacks.

Her shield caused the momentary weapon that Jaune was holding to break. Jaune let a smile show on his face, as he was waiting for this moment. Ruby had been the only person that was able to push Salem this far in previous battles, so they had information on what she was doing. Jaune's aura pool was massive, and he was confident that he had more than Salem.

He raised Miló high in the air, gripping the weapon with both his hands. He screamed as he ripped the weapon down, focusing all of his aura on the weapon. Wind blew everywhere as two monstrous aura reserves clashed against each other.

He had won. He knew he had won as soon as his weapon cut through Salem's aura. He felt the weapon cut through not only the aura, but the heart of Salem. It was a miracle. He had managed to beat Salem. Blood rushed out of his mouth and wounds as the effects of Ruby's support bullet expired. He planted Miló into the ground, using it as a support to stand up.

Not yet.

He couldn't lose consciousness yet. Not until he made sure with his own eyes that Salem had died for good. He saw her body disintegrate slowly, turning into black dust. He stared down at her face until not a single cell of her existed anymore.

Right after her death, cries of victory could be heard. Grimm around them were disappearing in the same manner, and the faunus and hunters of Salem's side had no choice but to surrender. Their punishment would be harsh, but one that was well deserved.

A laugh bubbled it's way out of Jaune's throat as he heard the melodious sounds of joy from his comrades. They had done it. They had won this war. Finally, their suffering was over. They had avenged their fallen comrades. No longer did they have to worry about Grimm or Sal-

"?" His laugh was interrupted by him choking on his own blood. He felt so much pain in his heart. He couldn't even scream. Blood was soaking his lungs, and Jaune could no longer breathe either. His body fell to the ground sideways, and his head was planted into the earth as nausea hit him.

"You think I'd let you enjoy your victory? No, I'll make sure that you don't. I'll make sure that you don't even have enough time to recover from the trauma of war. You son of a bitch. I'm taking you down with me." Was this Salem's last stand against him? He could only stare at the appendage that was protruding it's way out of his chest.

He heard loud cries that were calling his names. He could guess that it was Ruby, but he didn't have the opportunity, as his body erupted with more pain. A disgusting sound resounded through the battlefield. Jaune was screaming, but it was mixed with gurgles of blood as he couldn't breathe.

His body was scrunched into a ball, and blood was all over him.

"JAUNE, JAUNE!" Ruby's screams were the last thing that he heard before darkness took over him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The repeating sound of machinery woke him up as Jaune stared at the ceiling. Looking around, he saw high-tech equipment in the room he was in. He had to be in Atlas. It was in no doubt that they were the most technologically advanced kingdom. They would, without a doubt, use the best medical techniques available to save him.

To save him.

Wait.

He was alive. Holy shit, he was alive. Jaune tried to set his body upright. His body was racked with pain, but he didn't give a shit. He was actually alive. The pain that he felt from Salem's last attack, he was sure that he was going to die.

The door to his hospital room opened as two people entered his room. He saw Ruby, who seemed to be chewing something really fast. There was Weiss, who was giving Ruby a friendly glare.

"We received an alarm saying that you woke up, so we had to visit you, even if it was in the middle of lunch. I know how much you have doctors lecturing you about your wounds, so I made sure that none of them came with us." Weiss explained. Jaune smiled as he heard her explain. Why wasn't she looking at him at the eye though?

"I would hug you if you weren't filled with so many injuries." Ruby said while smiling. Jaune could only look at her with wide eyes. Ruby was trying to be humourous. The girl that had never cracked a joke during the war, was now trying to make him laugh. A huge smile formed on his face. Maybe it was possible for everything to return normally.

"Anyways, now that you are awake and likely not gonna be able to move, Ruby should go finish her lunch while I brief Jaune with his condition." Weiss was slowly pushing Ruby out of the door. Although Ruby whined, in the end she complied, leaving the two alone.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

"Huh?!" Surprise showed on her face as Weiss turned around to face him.

"I'm no longer the dolt I was. I can actually read the mood quite well. So what is it? You can tell me you know, I can handle pretty much anything. What, am I a handicap now? Can I no longer use a limb or something?" He was growing impatient. He was used to having answers immediately, being the leader of the army. Weiss was fidgeting nervously as she took a deep breath.

"I need you to stay calm okay?" He was about to rebuke, but she continued. "I'm serious, just… try not to panic." She grimaced as she spoke the words. She now understood why doctors would always repeat those words even if it seemed that they were useless. There was really nothing else she could say at all. She was taking another deep breath to prepare herself. Jaune on the other hand stared at her curiously.

Seriously, how bad could it be?

"Jaune. It's most likely that you're not going to live on for much longer."

What?

Oh, fuck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Afternote**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **FalseOrdeals**


End file.
